One Last Story
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: Rose has just told the story of Titanic. But she has one last story to tell to her granddaughter Lizzy. Short story, complete. Read and review please.


Rose knocked on the door softly.

"Just a minute!" Lizzy called from inside.

Rose took a deep breath and waited patiently. She had waited eight four years to tell her story. She could wait a couple more to finish it.

Lizzy opened the door of her cabin. "Nana, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to bed."

"In a few minutes, dear. I know you're headed to the party that Mr. Lovett invited you to." Lizzy felt herself blush. Brock had invited them both, but Rose had declined politely, exhausted from the past two days.

"I don't have to go if there's something you need," Lizzy replied. "I don't mind."

Rose shook her head. "What I need will only take a few minutes, I promise you. May I come in?"

Lizzy stepped back from the door. "Of course Nana." She closed the door and wrapped her arm tenderly around her grandmother's shoulders as they walked further into the cabin.

"You know what I think Lizzy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you're a bit found of Mr. Lovett." Lizzy felt her face warm all over again. "It's written all over your face," Rose teased her granddaughter.

"Alright Nana, you've got me there. I've only known him two days and I can't stop thinking about him. Is that crazy?"

Rose laughed loudly. "My dear, were you sleeping while I told my story? I fell in love with my Jack in less time than that."

Lizzy smiled. "I guess you've got a point there."

"Well I think the two of you could learn a lot from each other, just as Jack and I did."

Rose sat on the bed and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Rose chuckled. "These beds are terribly uncomfortable, don't you think?"

It was Lizzy's turn to laugh. "That's just because you have a very soft bed at home. I think these are rather comfortable." She sat down next to Rose.

Lizzy searched Rose's face for a clue of what she wanted, but could find none. "So Nana, what did you need?"

"I'm afraid I didn't tell the entire story." Lizzy furrowed her brows, confused. "Well, I didn't tell you the entire story."

"What do you mean?"

"I had said that I never told anyone about Jack before, not even your grandfather. That's not entirely true," Rose said.

"So you did tell him? Why did you say that you didn't?"

"Lizzy, I never told him the story of me and Jack. I never even mentioned his name. All he knew was that I had been with a man before him." Rose looked at Lizzy, who was still confused.

"I don't understand."

"When I met him, your mother Jackie was already four years old." Rose watched Lizzy's eyebrows shoot up.

"You mean…..Jack is my grandfather?" Lizzy asked in shock.

Rose nodded proudly, a small grin on her face. "You are. And you are so much like him!"

Lizzy saw the pride and joy in her grandmother's eyes. "How so?"

"Well to start, you have his eyes and he was blonde as well. You're not afraid to try new things and you have a desire for adventure. You love fiercely and are very protective. You gave up traveling the globe to come take care of me, despite my protests. Jack would be very proud of you, just as I am."

Lizzy noticed the tears that welled up in her grandmother's eyes. She pulled Rose into a warm embrace.

"Are you upset dear?" Rose asked.

"No Nana! Not at all, I swear it." She wiped away a tear of her own. "Perhaps if I had found out before learning your story, but now, how could I be? Jack gave his own life to save yours. If he hadn't done that…" her words faded away.

"What is it dear?"

"It's just that, if he hadn't saved you, I wouldn't be here." Lizzy smiled. "Wow. That's a lot to realize."

Rose chuckled softly. "It'll sink in. In the meantime," Rose reached into the pocket of her robe, "there's something that I want to show you."

Lizzy's eyes widened as Rose pulled out the Heart of the Ocean. "Oh my God Nana! You've had it this entire time?"

Rose laughed. "I have. When Cal put his coat on me before I got into the lifeboat, he didn't realize that he was giving me this. He also didn't realize that he had left about eight thousand dollars in there either."

"Eight thousand dollars?"

"More or less," Rose said. "I hated having to use it, but once I discovered that I was pregnant with your mother, working was out of the question. I'd be damned to do anything that would jeopardize Jack's child."

"Why didn't you sell the Heart of the Ocean?" Lizzy asked as Rose handed it to her to look at.

"It just never felt right," Rose said. "It would have been like selling a piece of my heart. It may have been a gift from Cal, but Jack gave it a special memory."

"What are you going to do with it? Are you giving it to Brock?"

"Hell no!" Rose said. "I want you to have it."

Lizzy looked at Rose in disbelief.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because you understand that life is much more precious than any jewel, no matter how big and expensive. And I know that every time you look at it, you'll remember to make each and every day count. All I ask if that you promise never to tell anyone you have it. If you have children one day, tell my story to them and pass this down. Teach them to make it count."

"I promise Nana." Lizzy pulled Rose into another hug. "I love you."

"I love you too dear."

Lizzy hid diamond in her suitcase. "Would you like me to walk you back to your stateroom, Nana?"

Rose shook her head. "I want to get some fresh air before going to sleep. I need to clear my head," Rose said.

"Okay, well I'll accompany you out there at least," Lizzy said.

Rose stood slowly, feeling her bones creak. "That's not necessary Lizzy. I want to be alone with the stars for a bit."

Lizzy nodded as she opened her door. "All right Nana. You win." Rose smiled. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Lizzy kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Good night dear."

Rose walked out on the deck. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her heart felt as though it could soar. A gentle breeze blew her hair softly around her shoulders as she looked down at the black water. She sighed and looked up. A shooting star blazed across the sky. She smiled and blew a kiss at the sky.

"I'm on my way Jack."


End file.
